The Day I Lost My Mind
by almostyourangel
Summary: It's Tell-A-Friend Day, and Serena's allowed to tell someone she's Sailor Moon! But who will she tell? When the stress of trying to decide just who needs to know gets to be too much for her, Serena goes insane and tells someone...Unexpected. ^_~
1. Tell a Friend Day

The Day I Lost My Mind  
Chapter One  
~*Tell-A-Friend-Day*~  
  
Serena Tsukino skipped down the street, the long pigtails that fell from her golden meatballs   
streaming out behind her.   
  
"Friday afternoon and no detention!" she cried gleefully to no one in paticular. "Talk about   
luck!"   
  
*Thud!* Serena fell to the ground.   
  
"Luck isn't the word, Meatball Head," a familiarly biting voice said.   
  
"Darien!" Serena fumed, jumping to her feet and glaring at him. "You jerk! Now I've got dust   
on my skirt!" She jumped around, trying to get the grime off the back of her skirt.  
  
"I can help with that," Darien smirked. "Wait a minute-I'm sorry."   
  
*Huh?* Serena looked up at him, confused.   
  
"I don't *touch* trash." She stood there, stunned, for a few moments, then abruptly burst into   
tears.  
  
"Why are you always so mean to me?" she wailed, sitting back down on the pavement.   
  
A crowd started to gather around them, a lot of them glaring at Darien, and he flushed a  
dull red.   
  
"Uh, Serena, listen…Stop crying, come on Meatball-uh, Serena! Stop… Please? Uh, gotta   
go, sorry Serena!" he bolted around the corner, leaving a loudly sobbing teenager and a   
dissipating crowd.   
  
***   
  
Serena stormed into her room, banging the door shut behind her. Her cat, Luna, looked up  
and seemed alarmed to see Serena's red-rimmed eyes.   
  
"Serena, what is it?" the black cat gasped, jumping up. "Were you attacked?"  
  
"No!" the blonde pouted sullenly. "That stupid Darien ran into me,"   
  
"Oh," sighed Luna, lying back down calmly. "Well, that's okay then."  
  
"Okay?! Are you crazy?" Serena shrieked. Outside the door, Ikuko-mama passed by and   
paused to listen.  
  
"Rena?" she called, confused. She had thought that her daughter had been alone. "Are you   
all right? Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Just fine, Mom, and no one… No one of importance anyway," she added under her breath.  
  
The cat scowled, but chose to ignore the comment. Instead, she suddenly brightened and   
said to Serena, "Guess what, Princess?" The inner scouts and the cats had taken to calling   
Serena 'Princess', due to the fact that she was so unlike the royalty that she was.   
  
"What?" Serena asked curiously, absentmindedly stroking Luna's fur.  
  
"Tomorrow is 'Tell A Friend Day'!"   
  
"Tellawhut day?"  
  
Luna sighed, the crescent moon on her forehead glowing like it always did when she was agitated or stressed.  
  
"Tell a Friend Day, is, in idiot terms, the day you can tell a friend about your alter ego."   
  
"You mean, like, Sailor Moon?" Serena asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, Serena!" Luna snapped.   
  
"Totally cool!" the blonde gushed. "I can tell everyone that I'm-"  
  
"Hold it right there, young lady! You can tell *one* and *only* one person that you're Sailor   
Moon. "  
  
"Only one?" Serena whined. "What's the fun in that?"  
***  
  
*Well, obviously, I'll tell Molly. She's my best friend. But wait-if I tell Mom, then it would be so   
much easier to sneak out at night for the fights.* Serena chewed on her pink bunny-covered   
pencil, pondering who to tell. *Maybe if I tell Miss Haruna, she'll understand why I fall asleep   
in class. Late nights and all.*   
  
Serena sighed and put her head down on her folded arms, on top of the desk. At this rate,   
she'd *never* figure out who to tell!  



	2. Malignant

The Day I Lost My Mind  
Chapter Two  
~*Malignant*~  
  
When Serena woke up on Monday morning, all she wanted to do was stay in bed. She'd   
been up almost all last night, trying desperately to decide whom to tell. Tell-a-Friend Day   
was drawing closer with every second, and she still didn't have a clue of who to tell.  
  
"Urgh!" Serena shrieked out loud, dragging her pink-boxered butt out of her warm, inviting  
bed. Thumping footsteps passed her room, then paused.  
  
"Rena?" Her mother called, sounding uncertain. She rapped on the door. "Are you okay? It's  
time to get up for school! Maybe you won't be late today if you hurry!"  
  
"Fat chance," Serena muttered as her mother's footsteps faded. She stared longingly at   
her comfy bed and heaved a sigh as all her troubles came back.   
  
"Maybe five minute won't hurt," she mumbled. Her bed creaked as Serena threw herself   
onto it and fell deep asleep.  
  
***  
  
"AUGH!!! I'M SO LATE! MOTHER, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!" Serena screamed,   
flying out of her room and into the bathroom. Of course, there was only silence. In her haste,  
she'd forgotten that her mother had a luncheon or something at Sammie's school. On the  
table beside Serena's bed, Luna raised her head wearily and stared at her meatball headed  
charge.   
  
"*Teenagers!*" She grumbled, promptly falling back asleep.   
  
***  
  
"I'm *soooo* late!" Serena wailed through the mouthful of donut she'd shoved in her mouth.   
A woman, new to the area, gave her a startled look, but everyone else was used to hearing  
a screaming Tsukino running through the streets.   
  
It was at that exact moment that Serena rounded the fateful corner that EVERY Sailor fan   
knows about.  
  
"OOF!" Within seconds, Serena was sitting on her electric-blue miniskirted derriere. (AN:  
Ignore the fact that she wears uniforms.) Wacked out over all the stress in her life--who to   
tell, way late for school, and now bruising her butt AND her ego--she did exactly what any   
other self-respecting teenage girl would do.  
  
She bawled.  
  
"Augh! Meatball-Head, cut out the hysterics!" came a familiar voice. A familiar,  
*sarcastic* voice.  
  
Slowly, Serena's tears ceased and a innocent-but-deadly, baby-blue, thoroughly *pissed*  
gaze tilted upwards.  
  
Above her stood a dark haired Adonis with the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen.  
In fact, he was the most amazing *guy* she'd ever seen, though Serena would never admit  
it to anyone. Catching and absorbing her glare easily, Darien Chiba sent a carefully calculated  
smirk towards the little, blonde and pixie-ish munchkin sprawled on the sidewalk.   
  
Chuckling internally at the enraged expression on Serena's face, Darien took hold of her  
small hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"My lady," he said in a mock-chivalry tone, bending over the hand he held and kissing it.  
Even though he always did the best he could to aggravate Serena Tsukino, Darien secretly  
thought she was kinda cute and definitely girlfriend material.   
  
"Uck!" she said in a disgusted tone, snatching away the hand he held and clasping it behind  
her back. Even though it seemed like he always did the best he could to aggravate her,  
and even though she did the best she could to piss off Darien Chiba, Serena secretly thought  
he was kinda cute and definitely boyfriend material.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and stood up, trying to intimidate the maybe 5"3 girl with his full 6"5.  
Straightening his (AN: God-awful) green blazer, he adopted a bored, condescending look  
mixed with disdain.  
  
"Don't worry, Serena," he said mockingly. "I wouldn't expect you to be mature enough to  
appreciate a guy of my caliber." Turning, he strode off in the opposite direction--just to annoy her.  
(AN: *Blinks* Darien, you dumbass. Is it me, or do they *always* end up walking back the way they  
come? Maybe not always. But they have at least twice!)  
  
"And what is *that* supposed to mean?!" Serena shrieked, chasing after him. His face   
hidden from her, Darien allowed himself a tiny grin. The girl was just too damn predictable.  
  
Ever so slowly, he turned back to face her and said in an aggravatingly patient voice, "Oh,  
you know, Meatball Head. I wouldn't expect someone like--" he broke off to allow his gaze   
to rake over her actually very well-endowed body. "Someone like *you* to understand what   
a guy wants--or needs."  
  
Darien resisted the urge to let his taunting smirk splinter into laughter as Serena's angelic   
face darkened with rage. Apparently, she'd caught that little body-sweeping, development-accesment   
(AN: Spelling?). He shook his head, amused--it was just too easy to get a rise out of this girl. (LoL.  
Sweet Valley Fans? Anyone? *Silence* Connor? :p Fine.)  
  
"Well, it's been nice chatting with you, Meatball Head." Darien called over his shoulder as  
his loping stride carried him away from her. "We should really do it again sometime--talk  
about just *why* you're not attractive to the male sex."  
  
"Ooh!" A furious Serena hurled her shoe at him, missing by at least 3 feet. Darien shook   
his head again and chuckled infuriatingly, loudly enough for her to hear.  
  
Turning a corner, he let his grinning face fade to a thoughtful one. The problem with what he'd  
said was that it just wasn't true. Serena *was* attractive to the male gender--a little *too*   
attractive, Darien privately thought. More than once, he'd wanted to cover her with something  
when her ultra-short skirts and tighter-than-tight halter tops attracted too much attention from  
other males. (AN: I know this doesn't sound super-Serena--tube tops, teeny-tight minis, but  
hey, MY story...)  
  
Shrugging, Darien continued on his way. Sure, the girl was pretty, but that was no reason  
to get all malignant over her... Right? (AN: Ya. The actual malignant word didn't fit there. But to me  
an my friends, malignant is like.. Wacked out. Savvy?)  
  
***  
  
"Damn that Darien!" Serena huffed as she ran into the school office. She'd been late enough  
when she'd started out, but now her first class was done *and* her class was well into second   
period.  
  
Feeling the weighty glare of the school secretary, Serena lifted her head. She'd lowered it   
while trying to catch her breath.   
  
"Late again, Miss Tsukino?" Ms. Wa raised her barely-there dark eyebrow--she was one of those   
women who, for some reason, waxed to non-existance.   
  
*Looks that way, doesn't it, bitch?* Serena wanted to say, but instead she forced a smile onto her   
tightly clamped lips.  
  
"Uh huh," she managed tensely.  
  
"Third time this week," Ms. Wa said disapprovingly, pursing her dangerously-overdone lips. In fact,   
Serena noted as she examined the secretary's face, *all* her make up was dangerously over done.   
With bright, tacky colors, no less. *It looks like a parrot exploded on her face,* she decided with   
disdain. *How tacky.* (AN: Sorry! This chapter has a helluva lot of AN's. But I know Sere's a bit  
OOC... A lot OOC. Gomen!)  
  
"Here you are," the fashion victim announced snootily as she handed Serena a white late slip. Sighing,   
the meatball-headed blonde exited the office and slipped into her nearby classroom.  
  
"Late again, Serena?" Again, Serena fought the urge to send a bitchy comment back.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Blackswell," she shot back as she slid into her seat. "I believe we established that."  
  
The teacher glared as the class tittered. "You know, Serena, if you're trying to be fashionably  
late--you're not suceeding very well." Our heroine blinked, and the class waited in stilted  
silence for the teacher to explain her words. "You're not fashionable at all."  
  
Serena recoiled, and the class gasped.   
  
"That's enough of that, everyone. We're on page seventy one in your textbook, if you'd care  
to join us, Miss Tsukino."  
  
Fighting the color in her cheeks down, a rare anger rose up in Serena and she shoved her  
textbook until it fell to the floor with a loud thud. "As a matter of fact, I *don't* care to join you."  
She retorted, as though it were perfectly natural to flat out insult your teacher. The students  
laughed again, louder this time, and Mrs. Blackswell flushed deep red.  
  
"Very well. You may go to the office, Se-*rene*-a."   
  
"Fine." As she walked past, all her friends--basically, everyone in 8-1--patted her on the back  
and whispered encouragement, as if she'd accomplished something by flustering their freak  
of a teacher.  
  
"You go, girl!" Hissed Mina Aino as the irritated though slightly mollified blonde strode by. "I'll   
see ya soon, God knows I never last long in Mrs. Blackswell's class." Serena giggled softly, her natural  
confidence reinstated.  
  
"MISS AINO!" Mrs. Blackswell screeched from the front of the classroom, turning an unusual  
shade of purple. "No talking! Go to the office immediately!"  
  
Mina giggled, too, as she stood up and followed Serena to the door. "Told ya," she whispered.  
Once she reached their destination, she paused in the doorway with her hand on her hip.  
"O-*kay,* Mrs. Blackswell. No need to go get all *malignant!*"  
  
The class broke into a full out roar as the teacher nearly fell off her desk in anger and shock.  
Beside Serena as they walked towards the office, Mina was laughing hysterically. But she  
was silent--Mina's term had brought back Darien's use of it that morning.  
  
Shrugging, Serena continued on her way. Sure, the guy was gorgeous, but that was no   
reason to get all malignant over him... Right?  
  
  
  
  
  
Oi, gomen, I dunno why I never posted this! I wrote it a full month ago. My sincere apologies! ^_^;;  
  
If you'd like to read a dark little fic about your fave Angel, check out 'Weak' by clicking my name at  
the top of the screen. Ja! 


End file.
